Thousand Years of Love
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Set has always been loyal to his master, Ra. He hates Osiris and Isis mostly for what she did to Ra has anyone ever wonder why? Warnings: Omegaverse, mpreg.


_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

Set couldn't help but smile as he slowly walked into his Omega's room, Ra looked up at him with happy yet tired golden eyes that Set had fallen in love with.

"Come meet, your son." Ra said as he looked down at the nursing baby. "He's an Alpha."

"Papa? Can I meet my new brother?" Djehuti asked as he glanced in his multicolored eyes looked up at Set who smiled and picked up his Omega son.

"Of course." Set said as he walked into the room up to the bed where his mate layed with their newborn in his arms.

"Ra...He's prefect." Set said as looked at his newborn child. "Like you."

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

Fourteen year old looking Set looked at his mentor, teacher and master's golden eyes as Ra had him pin to the floor during their sparring pratice and realized he had fallen in love with him. He, Set had fallen in love with the pure, kind Pharaoh of the Gods, one of the most powerful gods, Ra.

Set wanted to laugh in irony, he the gods of Chaos, Deserts and fire in love with someone who literally represented life, light and goodness but at the same time he wanted to cry because he could never have Ra.

"Set?" Set snapped back to the reality by the sweet gentle voice that he had grown to love and felt his heart squeezed in on itself as he looked at Ra's beautiful face, his black hair being play with by the wind his beautiful concen golden eyes.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts- again?" Set asked as he pushed his feelings aside dispite feeling pain go through his heart.

_**But watching you stand alone,**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

"I love you, Set." Ra said as he looked at Set's back feeling tears run down his cheeks. Right now Ra didn't care that he was Pharaoh, that he was the son of the god Atum the first and most powerful god. Right now Ra was the Omega he always pushed back into the deepest parts of his mind, the Omega that had fallen in love with handsome young Alpha in front of him.

"Please- just please...Set don't leave me." Ra whimpered as sobs left him as he fell onto his knees, his heart breaking.

Set turn slowly he was fifteen now, a fully grown Alpha by both human and god standards, his heart twisted and turned as he felt extreme pain for putting such pain and misery into this beautiful Omega in front of him.

/_You don't deserve him!_/ His mind remind him. /_But he loves you and you love him, you don't want to break his heart do you?_/ Another part of his mind spoke up.

Set kneeled down and offered his hand to Ra who looked at him with wide golden eyes the same ones that Set couldn't get enough of. "A Pharaoh never kneels to his subjects," Set said as he helped Ra stand up watching as hurt crossed his beautiful faced and another tear fell of his long eyelashes. "But a Pharaoh can decided if this lowly servant is worthy of his love because this servant has fallen in love with his Pharaoh."

Ra blinked and smiled the most beautiful smile at Set as he nodded and Set lean down looking into Ra's golden eyes with his own red eyes asking permission for a kiss and was recieved with a nod.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Set glared at the ground, he couldn't believe what Isis did, she poisoned Ra while he was sleeping. Sure, his beautiful Omega had sacrificed a part of his soul making him senile and old but he was still beautiful to Set.

Set had been so close to finding a way to turn Ra back to normal but his pathetic sister poison him, made him tell her his secret name, a name only Set had known because Ra had told him out of love and trust. And now his beautiful Omega, the mother of his children was gone.

Set let out a sob, he had saved his mate from Apophis during his journeies through the duat but he couldn't save him from his power hungry sister and brother. Set glared heavily at Osiris as he sat in the same throne that was once Ra's. Set turn his back and left, he would get them back. They will pay for what they did to his family.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

Set gave a smirk as his pathetic sister turn into a kite and flew away heavily pregnant while her darling husband laid in a coffin sealed up.

"Why Set?" Osiris asked as he was tried up watching his brother pick up his sword.

"You know why, dear brother." Set spat as he glared at his older brother with so much hatred. "This is the real me! Get used it oh, wait you won't live long enough for that." Set said as he smiled evilly.

"Once you're dead, your wife and child are next." Set said as Osiris stared at him with wide eyes.

"Set-please consider what you're doing?!" Osiris said to his brother.

"Did your wife considered what she was doing when she posion my Omega, when she killed him?" Set asked in a soft cold tone before Osiris could say anything Set began cutting him up.

Screams of pain, the smell of blood filled the night as well as manic laughter.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Set didn't blame his son Djehuti for telling the magicans how to seal them, the gods up. His son knew something he didn't, he still hated that he became mates with Osiris and Isis, his mother's murders. But love grew in the oddest places, Set was insane but not enough to cause pain and suffering to one of his omega children, one that looked so much like his mother.

What he did hate was being trapped in the same place as his two most hated gods.

Set growled as he punched a tree, he hated the fact that stupid child host of Isis, knew his secret name. He will kill her when he could but for right now he had to obey her. Set looked as the sun began to rise and his heart lurched in his chest..Ra.

Set sat down on a tree trunk, after so many years of not seeing, touching his Omega Set felt defeated he'll never get his mate back and it hurt worse then the night he first lost him.

"I love you..Ra." Set mumured softly as the sun went up a little higher. The sun seemed to gleam a little and Set felt a surge of warmth, he could almost hear Ra's voice call out to him before vanished. Set sat still for the longest moment and before he knew he began to cry, sobs racked his body.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

Amos had asked Set to let him be his host and in return he could use Set's power. Amos had to be honest he didn't believe Set would agree but he did even though it was hard to control Set at times Amos manged. Though Amos had the feeling the god wasn't really trying to overpower him.

Amos learned quickly that being a host to a temperamental god was hard, Set's mood would give anyone a whiplash. One thing Amos learn quickly early on to him hosting Set is that Set was quite fond of watching sunrises but Amos always directed some joy and greif at the same time when Set forced his body to stand by a window where he could see tge sunrise.

Amos also learn that Set hated sunsets with a passion, he refused to watch them and Amos had to really fight Set when Amos watched one because the god through a fit that rivaled a three year old.

But some nights, Amos woke up from a dream and laid in bed panting as he briefly remembered his dreams. Golden eyes that never hide what they were feeling, soft tan skin under dark skinned fingers, long black hair that looked bluish under the desert sun, words of love and promises whispered in low sweet tones. Then a dark night filled with pain, anguish and grief as the once lushed green forest of Egypt became the Sahara desert known today.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"Ra..." Set said as he saw his lost love for the first time in a few thousands years.

Ra looked at Set, he was back to his youthful appearance as ran down the steps of the throne room not caring that the other gods and magicians where present. "Set!" Ra cried as he hugged his Alpha breathing in his scent.

Set was slightly in shock but shook it off to hug his Omega to him and kiss him passionately in front of everyone.

"I love you." Set said as he pulled away from the kiss. Ra smiled as rested his head on Set's chest. "I love you too." Ra said as he took Set's hand and lead him up thr steps to the throne room.

"And now, we can rule together as we once did." Ra said as he made a small bird out of fire. "Tell my father that the rightful rulers are back." Ra said as he let the bird go.

Ra turned to Set with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He apologised softly.

"My love, I will wait for you for thousands years if I had to." Set replied wrapped his arms around Ra's waist.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_


End file.
